A Choice
by Merlinlover260
Summary: "You have a choice Merlin! Save yourself or the one that you call friend!" Morgana screeched before materializing two beautifully ordeal daggers and sending them flying in two opposite directions.


_In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young man, his name, Merlin._

* * *

As the battle raged around him, Arthur had no other thought in mind but to cut down each and every one of Morgana's men that got in his way. He raised Excalibur, ready for another blow, when everything suddenly grew eerily quiet.

He glanced around in utter bewilderment as to the cause and soon found caught glance of a familiar raven haired man who had his hand raised against the chaos._ "Acwele_!" Merlin roared in old religion, his dark blue eyes burning deep gold.

Ten thousand volts of lighting then shot from his upraised palm and danced around the battle field, turning Morgana's men into dust. He lowered his hand and turned around only to be greeted by widened green eyes.

"Arthur, I can explain…" Merlin tried to say, but was interrupted by a familiar screeching behind them. The king and sorcerer turned around to spot Morgana glaring at them. "You will pay for this!" she screamed and her eyes flashed the same molten gold as Merlin's but with a tint of red in them.

By the two men's feet, vines burst from the earth and wrapped around their ankles and feet tightly, enabling them from moving. "You have a choice Merlin! Save yourself or the precious king that you call friend!" Morgana screamed, materializing two beautifully ordeal daggers and flinging them in two opposite directions.

With no time to react, Merlin's dark blue eyes burned gold again as the dagger that was thrown at Arthur stopped abruptly and with a swift moment, spun around and headed straight at the sorceress. Morgana's eyes widened for only a fraction of a second when she realized that Merlin was Emry's, her very doom that the gatekeeper to the spirit world warned her about.

As the vines fell off the two men, Merlin let a single tear fall down his cheek as the jeweled dagger entered his side. Merlin then, with one mighty tug, wrenched it free as he let the slick blood stained knife clatter to the earth and felt his eyes flash gold again as he unfroze time for the man standing by him. Arthur felt himself jolt back to present and he looked over to Merlin who was standing by him, but he was holding his left side tightly for some reason.

Anger suddenly flooded through the once and future king, but then all the sudden vanished as he realized all of the things that Merlin had done for him, maybe his father was wrong. Maybe, sorcery could be used for good. He then realized that Merlin meant more to him than just being a servant.

"You're a sorcerer." Arthur instead said out loud.

"Arthur, I'm…" Merlin tried to say but clenched his side in agony and his face contorted in pain as he fell to the ground in a gasped and dashed over to where Merlin lay. He knelt down by the warlock and checked him over for wounds. Arthur didn't see blemishes and cupped his hand on Merlin's cheek which caused the warlock's deep blue eyes to flutter open half way.

"Arthur?" Merlin asked, his eyes focusing on his king.

"You're alright." Arthur breathed relief, but it soon ended when Merlin hissed in pain as he shifted to get up.

"What's wrong?" Arthur asked, but soon found out as his left hand brushed Merlin's left side to feel a wet substance.

He glanced down at his gloved hand to see his fingertips laced in crimson. "Who did this to you?!" Arthur demanded, putting pressure on the wound.

"Morgana, she…gave me a choice….it was you…or me." Merlin managed. Arthur realized what he meant when he saw the bloodied jeweled dagger by his side.

"Arthur, I have to tell you something, I…tried to save your father, and it was Morgana who put the amulet around his neck that reversed the healing spell." Merlin confessed.

"You're Dragoon?!" Arthur stated in surprise. Merlin simply nodded his head weakly.

Arthur suddenly noticed that his friends eyes where starting to droop dangerously closed. "We have you to Gaius." Arthur said, starting to get up, but a hand on his shoulder held him back down.

Merlin shook his head. "It's no use. I've worked as a court physician's assistant for too long to realize what type of wound this is. I'll be dead by the time you get me back to Camelot." Merlin whispered.

Arthur realized that he would have to watch as his best friend died in his arms. No, Merlin was more than a friend, Arthur couldn't live without him, for Merlin was a brother to him. "Arthur, I feel so weak, I think…." Merlin tried to say.

"No, no, you're not going to die." Arthur whispered, tears streaming down his cheeks as he felt the liquid life source of his friend slipping through his fingers.

A sudden crack a thunder made Arthur snap his head up. A cold pivoting rain made its way down on the two couple. Ribbons of scarlet pink circled them. Merlin then slowly extended his arm and grasped a hand full of that golden hair. Feeling his life slowly slipping away, he managed his dying words.

"I'm proud to know you and to serve you, my king." Merlin whispered, and felt his hand slip from that blond hair, and it fell to the ground with a thud.

"I have to tell you something too, Merlin, ever since I've met you, I had this feeling of happiness. I guess what I'm trying to say is that you're my best friend Merlin." Arthur confessed. "That's good…." Merlin whispered and his eyes slipped closed and his head hung limp in Arthur's hand. His eyebrows knitted in realization of what just happened.

"No! Merlin!" Arthur screamed to the sky.

* * *

Arthur woke with a gasp in his chambers, his night shirt that hung to his chest with moist perspiration. A dream, it was just a dream. But yet, it felt so real. The slickness and stench of blood, Merlin dying in his arms…. Merlin. Arthur shot out of bead and rushed to Guias's chambers and up till Merlin's room. He threw open the old wooden door and sighed relief when he saw his manservant sleeping peacefully in bed. What a surprise Merlin got that morning when he saw Arthur in bed next to him, his arms wrapped protectively around him. "Arthur!" Merlin about cried out loud, but stopped, for it had been him and then fell back asleep.


End file.
